customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarzan 1999 Aired on ABC (January 2008) Part 1
(The Warner Bros. Family Entertainment 75 Years logo animates in complete silence, after the logo fades out, we hear the sea sound effects) * (We see the ocean with a deep mist as we pan over to the cliffs and up on a path that three travelers are traveling on their horses; Lady Juliana, Sir Lionel and their daughter Kayley. Kayley rides her horse, acting like a knight just like her father) * Kayley: C'mon. (their ride down to the beach. Sir Lionel is helping Juliana off her horse, Kayley is standing on her horse, giggling) Father! (As she jumps into his arms, they roll down a sandy bank, laughing) Father, do you really have to go? * Sir Lionel: I'm afraid I must, Kayley. You know that the king's knights will be here soon. * Kayley: Warn me again why you became a knight? * Lady Juliana: Kayley, you've heard this a thousand times! * Sir Lionel: Oh, but that's fine, darling. Well, my daughter, before you were born, the land was dark and treacherous. (Sir Lionel kneels down and draws three circles in the sand with his finger) The people stood divided, brother fighting brother. (The sand blowing transitions the scene into a foggy dark land, we zoom towards and through the Stonehenge-like fashion, who stops in front of the magic stone holding the sword Excalibur) The only hope for peace was in the legend of Excalibur, for it was said that only the true king could pull the magical sword from its stone and unite the people. Many tried, all failed. (Everyone tries to pull Excalibur out, but to no prevail and give up) Then, on the very day you were born, (a boy's shadow appears over the stone, which three engraved interlocked rings glow) an unexpected hero stepped forth, his name was Arthur, (Arthur grabs hold of Excalibur and pulls the sword out, to everyone's amazement) and he was that true king. With Excalibur at his side, he led us out of the darkness. (We fade through time lapse as the heavens brighten and the castle and its moat are built halfway to China) And together, we built the greatest kingdom on earth. (Everyone helps building the kingdom and placing the round table in a large tower) Everyone rejoiced. * (We see Camelot's residents dancing outside the castle in union. They form three interlocked rings to show union and dance in formation. We fade back to the present at the beach where Kayley is dancing inside a drawn circle) * Kayley: Camelot! (She giggles in emotion) * Sir Lionel: (showing her his shield, which displays three interlocked rings) And so these three rings represent the unity of our people. As a knight, I took an oath to protect Camelot, King Arthur and Excalibur. * Kayley: The knights are here! * Sir Lionel: I must go now, Kayley. The king has summoned his knights for a special day in Camelot. (Sir Lionel and Lady Juliana kiss over Kayley's horse as Sir Lionel goes to ride off) Farewell. * Kayley: I'm coming with you, daddy! * Sir Lionel: Yes, if you're old enough, Kayley. I will take you to Camelot, I promise. I love you. * Kayley: One day, I will be a knight, like father. * Sir Lionel: Let's go! * (The knights ride off as "Warner Bros. Presents" fades in and fades out. We pan upwards to the heavens as the film title "Quest for Camelot" fades in and fades out. The knights travel on their horses on the main road to Camelot as the opening credits appear. The knights travel three days without stopping on their path to Camelot) * Chorus: (sings) United we stand, now and forever, in truth, divided we fall. Hand upon hand, brother to brother, no one shall be greater than all. (The drawbridge lowers as "Directed by Frederik du Chau" fades in and fades out as the knights go inside Camelot) United we stand, now and forever, in truth, divided we fall. Hand upon hand, brother to brother, no one should be greater than all. * (Sir Lionel passes a young boy, who is seemly blind, is practicing his skills. The knights are greeted by their friends. Arthur appears at the main entrance of the castle with his advisor Merlin) * King Arthur: (singing) It's been ten years we celebrate, all that made our kingdom great, liberty and justice for all. (The knights follow him inside the castle, not knowing that a strong and deformed knight with red hair comes out of a doorway and secretly follows them. His name is Ruber) Each of us we now divide, for equal shares our countryside, promising equality for all who reside! (Arthur opens up two doors to reveal the round table room) * Knights of the Round Table: (singing) United we stand, now and forever, in truth, divided we fall. (The knights walk to the table. Ruber clenches his fist menacingly in front of the camera. Arthur draws out Excalibur and holds it in the air. The knights draw their swords and did the same as Arthur and they all placed in the chairs' scabbards) Hand upon hand, brother to brother, no one should be greater than all. (The knights raised their shields one by one) Liberty! Justice! Trust! Freedom! Peace! Honor! Heavens! Strength! Valor! * (The knights lower their shield onto the table, until Ruber hits his shield down, making everyone jump) * Ruber: ME!!! Charming sing-along. Now let's get down to business. I waited a long time for this day. What about my new lands? * King Arthur: Sir Ruber, always thinking of yourself. As Knights of the Round Table, our obligation is to the people, not to ourselves. The lands will be divided, according to each other's needs. * Ruber: Then I need more than everyone. I wouldn't have supported you all these years if I thought you were running a charity. * Sir Lionel: (banging his fist on the table) The king has decided! * Ruber: Then it's time for the new king, and I vote for me. * (Everyone is heard moaning at Ruber's remark. Arthur scowls at Ruber, serious. Sir Lionel stands up) * Sir Lionel: (whispering) I will not serve a false king. * Ruber: Then serve...A DEAD ONE!! * (Then Ruber grabs a mace under the table and jumps on the table to charge at Arthur. The other knights jump on the table to defend Arthur. Then Ruber swings his mace and knocks Sir Lionel off the table with a hard force. Next, he throws down a knight with his arm and knocks out another one by head-butting him. Arthur gasps and then grabs Excalibur swiftly to defend himself. Ruber runs towards Arthur, shrieking. Arthur draws out Excalibur at the right time and holds it out in front of him. Ruber swings his mace at Excalibur, after the mace comes in contact with the blade, Excalibur's magic sends Ruber and his mace flying backwards. Ruber falls to the ground as Arthur frowns at him while his sword's magic fades away. Then Ruber gets up and rubs his right arm) * Ruber: One day, that sword will be in my hand, and ALL WILL BE MINE!! * (He runs out of the room with the doors closing behind him as the knights throw several spears at him. On the other side, Ruber barricades a door with a wooden beam before running off in exile as nine spears pierce through the doors briefly. Back in the room, the knights gather around Sir Lionel, who is lying on the floor) * Knight #1: Lionel? * Knight #2: Is he alright? * Knight #3: Sir Lionel? * (All of the knights have received no response from Sir Lionel, who doesn't move or speak, he is dead)